The present invention is directed to a system for allowing selected individuals to receive a radio broadcast at an event such as a sporting event or other performance event.
Systems are in use in art galleries, zoos, live theater and the like wherein a broadcast to selected, usually prepaid, recipients, is accomplished by renting a receiving device to each recipient, usually requiring a security deposit or some other system to assure the return of the receiving device at the conclusion of the event or the rental period.
At sporting events, especially at professional football games, systems are in use to receive on-field conversations from the players and/or referees, and to broadcast said conversations as part of a regular, commercial television or radio broadcast of the event. For example, referees are sometimes equipped with portable radio transmitters which they can turn on to announce decisions on plays; and players are sometimes "eavesdropped" upon with a sensitive directional microphone pick-up device and their conversation may be broadcast as part of the normal television or radio broadcast of the game.
A disadvantage of the rentable, returnable receiver device's method is that it is a labor intensive process to assure that none of the devices are stolen and that all said devices are returned at the conclusion of the event.
A disadvantage of the broadcast of the eavesdrop player conversation as part of conventional television or radio programs is that such conversation is so interesting to spectators that they would be willing to pay to receive it and potential revenue is lost.